Looks
by bandidaciega
Summary: He was twelve when he first saw her. But he sees her again, and again. Until the princess of Jaunt Jolie fixes her eyes upon him. Suddenly, soft gazes are no longer an unrequited action. Hort x Beatrix (AU) Originally a one-shot, but may become a short story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Hort x Beatrix story, read at your own discretion. Any ship hate will not be tolerated._

When he first saw her, Hort was twelve. He still remembered it.

He had been by the port in Jaunt Jolie. His dad's crew had decided to stop before setting sail onto their new destination. Many crewmembers had decided to go to taverns, but Hort had stayed at the harbor, looking at all the merchants and sellers.

Hort had walked down the streets, looking at the busy port city, while sellers yelled out products and people hurried to get a hold of them.

He could tell it was a marketplace for middleclass people, maybe some upper class people also came, but he wasn't sure. In his experience, those folks avoided places like these.

And that's when he caught a sight of her.

She wore an irritated expression, while her light blue dress was impeccable. Her golden curls flowed freely, but she impatiently tapped her foot. A man was by her side, probably in his 30's, but Hort didn't know if that could be her father, or maybe a guard.

The girl looked like she definitely belonged to royalty. She was out of place: overdressed, too vibrant, too pretty, too classy to match the atmosphere of the port.

Maybe he stared at her too much, because her blue eyes fell on him.

But she grimaced in disgust at his sight.

Hort sighed, but knew he should have expected that reaction.

* * *

His dad's crew had traveled all around the world for the year. They had even stopped at Bloodbrook for a night. A short stay was key if they didn't want to be found and turned in to the authorities, even though Bloodbrook was full of pirates.

They had been stationed at Gavaldon for a few months: a small towm, far away from ports. The perfect place for a hideout. They had nearly been captured when they had been at Foxwood, so they ran away to the closest, most innocuous town they could find.

And that was where Hort got his first crush. It hurt like hell.

Her name was Sophie, and saying she was beautiful would be an understatement. But she had rejected him over and over. As if she could never imagine herself with someone like Hort.

A part of him didn't blame her: he was just a pirate's son with no class. On the other hand, Hort couldn't see what he had done wrong. He had been te nicest to her, he had given her the prettiest flowers he had found, (even if they were stolen), and he had even snuck a necklace from his father's treasury. But he was met with rejection every time, unlike the gifts he gave her, that earned her approval.

Hort wanted to stop crushing on her, but Sophie wouldn't leave his thoughts.

" _Girls like me don't go for guys like you"_ She had said. Anger and hurt flowed through Hort's veins, but his aching heart soon overwhelmed him.

He had never been happier than when his dad announced they were leaving.

Hort wished he could be like his dad: just concerned with himself and his treasure.

* * *

When he was fourteen, his dad was executed, along with seven crewmembers. All on the charge of piracy. Hort had been too late, and he had seen it all. He didn't want to ever witness another execution in his life.

He hid in the woods, while all the crew members remained at the courtyard. Hort tried to restrain himself, but he gave up, and sobbed freely, in the quietude of the forest.

Hort escaped his dad's fate, but sometimes he wished they had shared it. The remaining crewmembers had different plans: some left for the Whispering Mountains, while some stayed in Pasha Dunes.

Hort decided to board a ship to Ooty: a land he had never been to. Staying in Pasha Dunes would be too painful for him. He never wanted to go back to Pasha Dunes. It would forever bring him terrible memories.

At Ooty, he had been an errand boy for his dad's former shipmate. He had scrubbed tavern floors, washed bathrooms and needed to withstand public humiliation from the customers.

During the late evenings, he would lay awake in his cot at his ship, thinking of escaping. Stealing a ship and just sailing somewhere else.

He swore he would be a pirate like his dad. He swore he would be better, and that he wouldn't be finished off like his dad had. He would raid ships and get a buf fortune, so he could live off it for years to come.

A few weeks later, he had a good amount of money in his hands. At least he got some good payment at the tavern, at least for an errand boy. He combined it with the leftovers of his stack his dad had secured for him.

It wasn't the greatest sum of money, but it was something. Him and the former crewmember departed from Ooty, but Hort didn't know where they were headed to.

"Where are you taking us?" Hort asked, looking over at the sea.

"Avonlea. We'll stay there for a few months. Apparently they need more people to work their taverns…"

Well, at least they would have some money coming in.

* * *

Avonlea had been a paradisiac location compared to Ooty: Hort had only served tables and cleaned tables. It wasn't as demanding as he thought it would be.

They had gotten a shack and simply used their ship for sale purposes. It seemed life was getting a little better.

One day, as Hort had been in the city's downtown, he had seen a group pf girls around his age. They all walked quickly and chattered excitedly. Hort blushed at the sight.

They were all very pretty. He looked at his reflection on a puddle and fixed his hair and his shirt. He mustered up the courage to talk to them.

They all just stared at him and laughed. Well, almost all of them. One of the girls just stared at him in confusion, as if it was ridiculous for him to talk to them. She then laughed. Hort felt as if he had seen her before, with her long, blonde hair, and her crystal blue eyes.

Of course! The girl from Jaunt Jolie, from three years prior. Hort wondered how she had gotten here, but ignored that.

He was tired of girls laughing at him, taking him for granted, just because of the way he looked. He looked at his reflection in the pawn: scrawny and lanky was all he saw.

There were a lot of aspects of his life he couldn't change, but he was determined to change his exterior.

He was determined to like what he saw in his reflection.

Hort was sixteen, and he had found himself in Jaunt Jolie. It was the perfect coastal kingdom, except for the pirate raids, but it was good for commercial activity.

He didn't have the resources for becoming a pirate, so he needed to settle for living as a merchant in the city's port. It was still a little bit dull, compared to the majestic city where it was situated, at least. His day consisted of loading and unloading ships, carrying boxes from one place to another, and keeping track of orders.

It was exhausting, but Hort made good money and had a decent life. Not that being sixteen and an orphan was ideal, but he realized he needed to settle.

It was a chilly autumn evening, and he had headed to small restaurant by the city's downtown. It was like a cottage, but bigger. Candlelight could be seen from the windows, and red walls made up its facade. Apparently, it wasn't the simple place he'd thought it was, because he saw people arriving in ornate carriages, dressed in adorned gowns and majestic hairstyles.

He heard a dry laugh next to him, and he faced the person: a dark skinned boy, just around his age.

"Fooled you too, didn't it? That place is only for the highest classes: nobles, priests, and royalty. It makes no sense as to why is in the middle of town, where folks like us see it." Hort nodded.

"That's dumb. They should just hide it from the common people." Hort said,

"They should, but they like to show off. I'm Ravan, who are you?" He introduced himself.

"I'm Hort." He said, feeling a bit awkward.

"I know a place where they have some good food, wanna come?" Ravan asked. Hort nodded quickly.

"I take it is a place for…not rich people, basically." Hort said, and Ravan nodded.

"Yeah, is only like 20 minutes away. Are you up to it?" Ravan asked.

"You got me." Hort grinned, and Ravan returned the gesture. They walked down a darkened street, where few people could be seen.

Ravan stopped at a dilapidated pub, and Hort, not being the person to judge, simply followed him. Round tables were spread around the local, while people merrily and drunkenly sang. There was a bar, and some people sat by it.

Ravan invited him over to the bar, and Hort sat by him. Apparently, Ravan worked here, because after briefly talking, he went behind the bar and got him a glass of water, at Hort's request.

"Nothing too strong for you, I see?" Ravan teased.

"I would rather not; I have work tomorrow." Hort explained, and Ravan merely nodded.

As Hort looked around the place, he heard the door slam. Everyone turned to see the source of the noise: a hooded figure walked in, and Hort, judging from the dress underneath the hood. The dress had many ruffles, meaning the woman was probably of higher ranking. He silently wondered why she'd be there.

"Quite the scene." Hort muttered, but as he spoke those words. The hooded woman took a seat next to him, making him regret muttering those words.

Ravan quickly walked over to her, asking her if she wanted 'the usual'.

"Why else would I be here, Ravan?" She retorted.

"Fair enough." Ravan said, shrugging his shoulders. Hort saw him walk over to the other end of the bar, but kept wondering why the person next to him was disguised.

"You know, you could get me in a lot of trouble for doing this." Ravan said, as he slid her a cup filled with a pink liquid, with a little umbrella in it.

"People at the castle drink stuff worse than this. People my age." She took a sip out of it, and Hort had even more questions.

 _Castle_? What was someone from royalty doing at a place like this? Hort couldn't see her face, even if she was sitting next to him, but he could see how her blond curls peaked from under the garment.

"Whatever you say, princess." Ravan said, then turned to Hort, "See, this is why bartending is fun; if you get lucky, you might meet the kingdom's princess." Hort widened his eyes, just as the girl pulled her hood tighter, and sat closer to the bar.

"You're not supposed to blow my cover like that! I tip you generously for this!" She snapped. Hort had heard of Princess Beatrix. Oh, he had heard all the stories of her striking beauty but haughty and proud demeanor. She was as beautiful as she was vain.

Hort often heard boys his age fantasize about her…and about her money. He had his reasons not to like pretty girls with rich fortunes.

"Oh come on, Hort's chill. He won't tell anyone, right?" Ravan teased.

"What am I to tell? That she comes to a bar below royalty standards?" Hort asked, furrowing his brows.

"That's exactly it." The princess turned and faced him, her eyes blazing. "That could ruin my reputation! They would peg me as an alcoholic that sleeps with good-for-nothings!"

"Hey, I won't tell." Hort said, holding up his hands. He had never seen the princess, after all, he had only been here for about a month. Seeing her now though, he could understand why everyone talked about her: she _was_ gorgeous. But there was something about her that looked eerily…familiar. Especially in the way her eyes scrutinized him…

"You better not, or I'll put a bounty on your head that's worth more than this entire place." Beatrix threatened. Ravan sniggered.

"That's not too hard." Beatrix rolled her eyes. Hort mustered up the courage to face her again.

"So _why_ do you come here?" Hort asked. Beatrix's annoyed glance bore into him.

 _Where_ had he seen her? He swore he knew those eyes…

And suddenly, it hit him.

The girl he had seen four years ago at the port. The girl who had seen him and laughed at him last year. He widened his eyes as she answered his question:

"Oh you know, just to escape my prissy p— what's wrong with you?" Beatrix asked him, eyeing him in the same way as she had the last two times he had seen her.

"N-nothing. Hey Ravan, just take this and keep the change. I'll see you around." Hort got up and left as quickly as he could.

He stood outside of the tavern, his chest pounding. The girl who he had seen twice before, and had stupidly admired her, had just turned out to be a princess. Hort wasn't too fond of her attitude, after all, she had looked down on him every time she had seen him.

"Man I really need to stop looking at blondes." Hort complained to himself.

"Well you shouldn't just run off and leave them midsentence; that could help you." He nearly jumped when he heard her voice. She stood with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

He should be the one glaring at her, not the other way around…but instead he sighed.

"I thought princess's manners including not eavesdropping on other people's misery." Hort retorted. Beatrix rolled her eyes.

"You obviously haven't heard the Ladies' Court…seriously though; I'm not used to people running off like that, what's your deal?"

Hort looked away from her, embarrassed. He didn't want her to mock him for a third time, but she stood expectantly.

"You remind me of someone…someone who didn't…you know what? This is not even your problem; have a good night, princess." He started walking away from her, but she followed him.

"So? Doesn't mean that I'm like them." Hort stopped in his tracks and faced Beatrix. She still looked at him…angrily and expectantly. He hesitated for a second. He would sound like a fool if he told her, so he decided not to.

"Look, if you want me to keep my mouth shut, I will. No need to follow me around." Hort said, trying to get her to stop. She pressed her lips and looked away.

"You better…Ravan is a good bartender, but I don't trust the company he keeps." Beatrix said airily. "So, Hort, right?"

"Yeah. Beatrix?" She nodded wordlessly. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

Beatrix's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Do you come here often?" She asked. Hort wondered why she kept talking to him, but he just replied.

"Eh, once a week. Depends on my job." Hort lied.

"You should come Thursdays more often. Ravan can't work and talk to me at the same time." Beatrix prompted, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. Hort looked surprised, and managed to utter:

"I'll try…"

"Actually, let's make that a royal order. Next Thursday at seven. Sharp." She pulled her hood tighter and turned around. Leaving Hort standing there like a fool.

How much alcohol was in her drink?

There was no way she remembered him, after all, she saw hundreds of people. A random boy would not stick in the back of her head.

* * *

 _Hello! So, I do realize that I probably owe you guys an explanation for running off and not updating The danger of safety….pretty much, I lost interest because I was so busy with school. I started writing a new chapter a while ago, but I don't know if I will publish it or no. Depends on how it goes._

 _Now, let's address the elephant in the room. A Hort x Beatrix fic. If you've read the Danger of Safety, you can probably conclude that I ship them. If you haven't read that, welcome aboard the S.S Hortrix! Why do I ship them? Dumb reason: in TLEA, in one line was mentioned that Bea flirted with Hort._

 _That's literally it. And here we are, years later. I do think they'd be interesting together because I feel like 1) Beatrix actually wants true love aka someone that loves her for who she is, and 2) I love EverxNever ships._

 _If you liked it, leave me a review!_

 _Sofia_


	2. Chapter 2

Next Thursday came quickly. Hort still didn't know if this was a bad joke or not. He hadn't been in the tavern since last week, mostly because he was too tired to go. When he got there, he spotted Ravan at the bar. The clock marked 6:52, and Hort sighed in relief when he realized Beatrix still wasn't there.

He had his hair up in a bun, and he was wiping glasses as Hort sat down.

"So you showed up again, huh?" Ravan smirked. Hort hunched forward and whispered.

"Beatrix made me. She said it was a royal order."

"Seems someone scored with the princess." Ravan chuckled, but still smirked. Hort widened his eyes.

"Of course I didn't! She said you couldn't keep conversation, so she only wants someone to talk." Hort explained. Ravan rolled his eyes.

"Right, right. What are you having tonight? Water again?" Ravan asked. Hort nodded. The former went ahead and served it.

"So, the princess wants to have a rendezvous with you?" Ravan teased. Hort shrugged.

"I don't know what she wants; she makes me self-conscious." Hort said, examining his outfit: brown trousers rolled up and a black sleeveless shirt. He had tied a red bandana around his head this morning, and had yet to take it off.

"You and me both, pal." Ravan agreed.

"How long has she been coming here?" Hort asked.

"Eh, like a month. She always has a pink daiquiri and bitches about a different topic. She only shows up once a week, and she leaves a generous tip." Ravan said.

"You'd think she has a perfect life." Hort mumbled. Ravan shrugged.

Before any of them could say anything, the door opened, and the hooded princess came in. Some stared at her, but others kept drinking and talking. She took her respective seat, shooting a glance at Ravan.

"The usual." She then turned to Hort, "Good to see you showed up."

"You ordered me to show up, why wouldn't I?" Hort frowned, but Beatrix smiled, showing off her perfect smile.

"You'd be surprised by the amount of people that don't do what I want." She then examined him with her bright blue eyes, not as condescendingly as before, but Hort had no idea what was thinking.

"I take it you're a merchant." Hort nodded. Most merchants and anglers dressed as he currently was.

"Here's your drink, Your Highness."Ravan slid the class, and Beatrix caught it.

"Thanks. No matching pink umbrella?" Beatrix asked. Ravan sighed, and went for it.

"Here you go. What are you going to bitch about tonight?" Beatrix rolled her eyes.

"That's no longer your problem." Ravan laughed and went to the opposite side of the bar.

"So, why do you come here every week?" Hort asked. Beatrix sipped from her glass.

"Well, my parents are looking at marriage suitors, and on Thursdays we see them. I don't look forward to them. So I found this place a month ago, and I forget about that at this shack. And as a sidenote, I'm glad you didn't run off this time." Beatrix said.

"I'm not going to do that again…but, aren't you like a teenager?" Hort frowned. She nodded.

"Yeah, most of us get married by 18, so they're just securing an alliance." Beatrix sighed, but also rolled her eyes. "What about you? Do you have any sort of romance in your life?"

Hort laughed and shook his head. The only time he liked someone it was a disaster. Besides, working kept him busy enough.

"There's not a lot of girls where I work, let alone my age." Hort said.

"I'm sure if there were, they'd be interested." Beatrix assured. Hort dismissed her.

"No offense, but you're probably wrong." Hort laughed awkwardly, but Beatrix only raised her eyebrow.

"If you say so."

The evening went on, and Beatrix kept talking to him. He told her what he did, and when he had gotten here. Weirdly enough, the more time they spent sitting at the bar, the closer she scooted towards him, the more she laughed. The ice in her eyes had long melted, and Hort felt weirdly uncomfortable.

Why was she acting like this? A year ago, she had looked at him with the utmost disgust, and now she was here, sitting next to him and giggling.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" Hort asked. The tavern's atmosphere felt too crowded, too dark and too warm. And Beatrix's closeness was becoming too much for him. Was she _flirting?_

She naturally hesitated, but accepted.

When they left, Hort deeply inhaled and exhaled. Beatrix pulled her hood closer to her. A soft breeze blew, and the moon shone brightly on the streets. They took a few steps, and Beatrix was silent for most of it, until Hort took a breath and asked:

"You don't remember me, do you?" Beatrix frowned and shook her head.

"Should I? I had never seen you before last week…right?" Hort shook his head.

"I had seen you before. One day, you were with what looked like your friends and laughed at me. It was last year in the streets of Pasha Dunes. And before that too, at the ports. You looked down on me. I just didn't know you were Jaunt Jolie's princess." Hort confessed. Beatrix widened her eyes, and looked away. She became completely flustered.

"I-I'm sorry…I just don't recall…I see a lot of people and, is hard to remember them all…." Beatrix stuttered, losing all of her composure.

"Well yeah. I was a scrawny and lanky kid…it didn't really help me out…" Hort said. Beatrix looked thoroughly embarrassed, but she also looked surprised.

"I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…but you don't look like you described yourself?" Beatrix said. Hort agreed. He had bulked up due to the constant physical demands of his job: his back has broadened and he had gained musculature. He had also grown taller.

"Yeah, I know. This is what heavy works does to you…and seeing the same person make fun of you twice." Hort retorted. Beatrix looked positively mortified by now.

"Why didn't you do the same again?" Hort questioned. Beatrix looked away, still flustered to the point of silence

"…it was…a shallow and stupid reason….you'd really judge me if I told you…" Beatrix admitted. Hort raised his eyebrows.

"I wanna hear it." He said, filled with curiosity. Beatrix fidgeted, but mumbled something indistinguishable.

"What?" Hort frowned.

"Because I thought you were cute dammit!" Beatrix exclaimed, and pulled her hood closer to her face. Hort widened his eyes.

 _She_ thought _he_ was cute? He had seen girls smile at him on the streets, but those were girls like him, merchant girls, or maybe artisans, but not the _Princess_ of Jaunt Jolie. It was a completely different thing for a princess to say that, especially one like Beatrix.

"I-I… _what_?" Hort stuttered. Beatrix started walking away. "Wait! Don't leave!" she violently turned around and threw her arms up.

"What? I'm not saying it again. I already feel stupid and embarrassed enough!"

Hort inhaled.

"I mean yeah it was kind of shallow, and I probably should reevaluate talking to you …but think about it: you made me feel stupid and embarrassed too, so if you think about it, we're kind of even." Hort reasoned. Beatrix looked at him incredulously.

"So what are you saying?" Beatrix demanded. Hort fidgeted.

"That…we can just put that…behind us and maybe hang out on Thursday again? Without any of us storming away?" He suggested. Beatrix looked at him, her fury slowly dying out. She slowly crossed her arms.

"I guess it's a good plan…" She admitted. Hort grinned at her.

"So, Thursday at seven again?" Hort asked. Beatrix finally looked at him. She stepped closer to him and…slapped his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Hort demanded.

"For embarrassing me…and running off last week." Beatrix said, a smirk creeping on her lips.

"Hey, I should be the angry one!." Hort pouted. Beatrix patted his cheek. Hort ignored his blush.

"I'll make it up to you; I'll get you dinner next week." She smiled, but Hort still frowned.

"You're _really_ weird…and now that I notice, really tall too." Hort observed. Beatrix faced him and they were head to head. She grinned.

"I get that a lot, the tall thing I mean."

* * *

"So where are you from?" Beatrix asked him.

Hort's week progressed normally; heavy loads of work, little rest, but now he found himself next to Beatrix, at their usual spot. Ironically, Beatrix actually kept her promise and got Hort dinner. He felt embarrassed by that, but at the same time, it was free dinner, and he didn't want to pass that up.

"I was born in Bloodbrook, but I've grown up all over the map." Hort answered.

"Oh that's right, merchants do spend a lot of time away from home." Beatrix said, mostly to herself. Hort didn't feel comfortable telling her he had been raised among pirates, so he just went with the merchant story.

"Yeah, I haven't been there in a long time." Hort said, wishing to get away from the topic. "Jaunt Jolie is pretty nice though; your parents make a pretty good job with the place." Beatrix smiled.

"Most people say that, but I don't know if they just tell me because they don't want to offend me or to tell on them. What's your favorite place you've been to?" Hort thought for a minute, while Beatrix took a sip from her glass.

"Probably Avonlea; it was a coastal kingdom, but it had mountains and a lot of flower fields. It seemed right out of a painting." Hort replied. Beatrix shrugged.

"It's alright. I like Pasha Dunes better."

"How often do you travel to other kingdoms?" Hort asked.

"About every two to three months; it depends on birthdays, festivals and other occasions for balls. Some kingdoms are better at throwing balls, and some have more fun people." Beatrix said, giving a sideways glance. Hort grinned.

"I take it Jaunt Jolie is pretty good at throwing balls." Beatrix rolled her crystal blue eyes.

"Obviously. We have a reputation to keep." She said, haughtily. Hort rolled his eyes.

"God, I don't even know why I come here every Thursday." Hort complained.

"Probably because I'm the best company you can have." Beatrix offered. Hort scoffed but Beatrix laughed. Hort looked at the clock on the wall: 8:57.

"Oh, looks like I have to go; Jairo will kill me if I'm late." Hort said. Beatrix frowned.

"Who's Jairo?" She questioned. Hort sighed

"Let's just say he's my…guardian." Beatrix still had her eyebrows furrowed, but didn't press on the issue.

Ever since his dad died, his old crewmate Jairo had taken Hort under his wing. The two had sailed around kingdoms, working any crappy job that could pay off life. Hort had blindly followed him out of fear of not knowing what to do, but it had been a good decision.

"Are you sure you can't stay like, ten more minutes?" Beatrix asked. She laid her hand on top of Hort's. He pressed his lips, but shook his head.

"Sorry. I don't want him worrying or getting angry…I'll see you next Thursday?" Beatrix hesitated.

"I think it'll have to be Tuesday. I just don't want everyone to start noticing a pattern and worrying." She explained.

"I'll try and see if I can come. If I don't show up, come Thursday." Hort offered. She nodded. He then called Ravan over and the bartender came. Hort handed him money.

"What's this for?" Ravan asked.

"It's for her drink, just keep the change." Hort said. Beatrix raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, I can pay for it; it's no big deal." Beatrix told Hort.

"I don't mind, really. Just for tonight." Hort said. After arguing over it for like five minutes, Hort gave up and let Beatrix pay.

" I guess I'll go as well; there's no point in me staying." Beatrix said.

They walked over to the door and exited, exchanging goodbyes by the small tavern.

It wasn't too much of a walk to where Hort lived. Ever since they had been on the run, they had had crappy living arrangements. One day, Jairo got tired of it and solved it in a pirate-like manner: he stole a sailboat and they now used it as temporal residence. It was a regular sailboat, and although it sounds strange to say, it has been better than most places they had crashed while on land.

When Hort found his ship/house, he climbed it over, hoping Jairo would either be out or asleep already. He tiptoed around the ship, but he was caught.

"Where the hell have you been?" A voice demanded. Hort turned around and found Jairo. He was a man on his thirties, with a shaved head and tanned skin. He was tall and burly, and people were often intimidated by him. Hort included.

"Oh, I went for some drinks with some boys from our port." Hort lied. Jairo narrowed his eyes.

"Huh. You said the same thing last week, yet you always come back here looking pretty sober…"

"I said some, not ten…I'm not that much of a heavy drinker." Hort explained. He felt bad about lying, but he'd feel worse if he blew Beatrix's cover.

"You better not: tomorrow is a work day, and I need you sober. Drinking is more of a weekend activity, so just wait." Jairo scolded. Hort nodded silently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hort said. He walked over to his small room that consisted of a single bed and a round window.

He laid down and rubbed his eyes. Tonight had been the least eventful night he had had with Beatrix; she had ranted about her suitors, but she also told him court's gossip, and she explained how she got away with sneaking around. Overall, it hadn't been too bad. She still had her haughty looks and smiles, but Hort was starting to realize that's just embedded in her personality.

He liked hanging out with her, sort of. At least she didn't give him nasty looks, and after last week, she had kept her distance tonight. Hort guessed she was still embarrassed from last week's… _thing_. Hort hated feeling like his twelve-year old self, but sometimes it was hard not to stare at her, with her clear eyes and her luscious lips that she usually pulled into a smirk.

Hort blushed and pulled his pillow over him; he probably shouldn't be think too much of the princess's beauty, it would only lead him down an impossible path. He didn't even know how long he'd stay here, and he couldn't even tell her about his piracy background.

It was definitely better to think about her once a week. It made everything simpler for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hort was someone who always kept his promises. He knew how much they meant to people, and he understood how important was follow-through.

Too bad he couldn't keep his promise of not thinking about Beatrix.

During work, while he carried heavy cargo under the scorching sun, he would find her sneaking up among his thoughts. He brushed it off, frustrated with himself. Beatrix was only supposed to be someone he thought of once a week, not while he tried to keep count of cargo.

Tuesday came quickly, and Hort tried to get off work earlier. He knew he was a merchant, but he liked feeling presentable. Especially if he was in Beatrix's presence. He could daydream about her all he wanted, but he was always waiting for her to say something stuck up about him.

He walked over to his ship, where he found Jairo on deck, looking over at the sea. Hort quickly climbed in, and Jairo noticed him. He waved at the man, and proceeded to go take a quick bath. He had no idea how Jairo had stolen a ship as nice as this one, but he appreciated his theft.

Hort stayed in his quarters for about half hour, seeing the sun set from his window. He loved seeing the sky change from light blue, to yellow and pink, to an almost purple shade, until the sky was a midnight blue shade. He also tried to think of a lie to tell Jairo.

Hort hated lying to him, but he didn't want to tell the truth. He always went with the one of seeing some of his buddies at the Tattered Sail, the bar where him and Beatrix met. It was as close to the truth as he would get, seeing as Ravan often talked to him as one of his friends.

While he changed into a blue shirt, Jairo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hort said. Jairo opened the door.

"Hey, I'll be going downtown with some other merchants from the area. Are you going somewhere?" He asked. Hort gulped.

"I was thinking about it." Hort admitted. Jairo raised an eyebrow.

"Tattered Sail?" Jairo asked. Hort nodded.

For a moment, he feared Jairo would say he'd be there too. Hort would be dead if he found out he was going there to have a venting session with the princess. But luckily, the next words out of Jairo's mouth were:

"Don't do anything stupid, kid. If you need me, talk to Killian, a bartender. He'll know where to find me.

Hort held back a sigh of relief, and instead just nodded quietly.

"Thanks Jairo. I should be back by ten, at the latest." Hort pledged. Jairo nodded.

"I'll be here around the same time. Have fun, I know you're a smart kid." Jairo grunted, but Hort grinned.

Jairo could be nice in his own gruff way.

§§§

Even if his situation was a bit…sketchy, Hort was growing fond of Ravan. He also looked forward to seeing the bartender, not only because he charged them less, but because Ravan was really fun, especially because he wasn't just always talking about selling.

"Well, well, Well, if it's not my favorite merchant." Ravan teased. Hort grinned.

Ravan was in his usual white shirt and with his hair in a bun, while he wiped some glasses.

"And here's my favorite bartender. How's your shift going?" Hort asked. Ravan shrugged.

"I had to separate a fight already. These people have been feisty today. What about you? Waiting for your lady?" Ravan wiggled his bushy eyebrows. Hort rolled his eyes.

"She is definitely _not_ my lady…she's my rich acquaintance, maybe?" Hort replied. Ravan _ts_ ked at him.

"Well, Her Highness must be disappointed you think that." Ravan said. Hort raised his eyebrows, confused.

"I'm just merchant boy, why should she care if I say that?" Hort frowned. Maybe she was only his acquaintance, but Gods she didn't stop lingering on his mind…even if he refused to admit such dangerous truth.

Ravan looked around, then darted his eyes to the door, checking for the princess, then returned to Hort, smirking.

"Beatrix _likes_ you. I know that for a fact, and you should take that chance." Ravan advised. Hort's heart dropped, then sped up.

"I'm sorry, _what?"_ Hort exclaimed loudly, earning glances from other customers. Ravan chuckled.

"Oh yeah, she came Friday night. I was surprised, actually. I was waiting for you to show up late in a tizzy, but you never did… anyways, I think the three drinks she had got to her, because she talked way more than usual, and she never has three in one sitting, but anyways, she wouldn't stop talking about how much she has enjoyed talking to you for, what, three times? I was surprised." Ravan told. Hort's interest was piqued.

"There's more. The princess was especially fond of babbling about how cute you are. I laughed and had to agree, because she's not wrong, so I just asked her if she liked you or something, like, mostly as a joke, but she mumbled what sounded like a very serious 'maybe' so, I think you're in for a treat." Ravan finished, and Hort was a stuttering mess.

"No, no, no, no. You have to be lying. I mean, yeah, she did say she talked to me cause she found me cute but….that has to be it…" Hort reasoned. Ravan shook his head.

"She's got it bad. I'm surprised, actually, she has always been quite the ice queen. Besides, don't act like you don't dumbly stare at here when she talks." Ravan pointed out. Hort blushed.

"….she's easy on the eyes…aaaand she's here. Damn it, Ravan! I don't know what to do now." Hort confessed.

"Act like you always do, she likes that." He winked at Hort, and sure enough, Beatrix took a seat next to him. She was wearing her purple cloak, but she had her hair in a braid tonight.

"Hello, Hort. How are you doing this evening?" Beatrix asked, a smirk on her pink lips.

"I've been better…how are you, Princess?" Hort asked.

"Pretty well, but ready for my usual." She shot Ravan a glance, and he went to do his unofficially assigned task. She turned back to Hort, "Is the term 'Princess' an endearment term, a mocking, or a serious thing?"

"A teasing one?" Hort croaked. Beatrix giggled.

"You seem nervous, what's wrong? You're usually not like this." Beatrix raised her eyebrow, but Hort shook his head.

"I'm just tired. We had a lot of loads today and I didn't get to rest much. I wished I had taken a nap." Hort said.

"Hm, that's too bad. I had a pretty rough day too. I was introduced to Lord Carrington today, and the guy is _annoying._ How can you be so pretentious?" Beatrix complained. Hort looked at her, stifling a laugh.

"What? I'm not _that_ pretentious. I've gotten better over the years." Beatrix argued. Before Hort could talk, Ravan brought their drinks.

"Are you going to order something?" Ravan asked, "You rarely do but, I got to ask."

"Can I get a menu? I'm actually starving." Hort confessed. Ravan threw him a menu and left them.

"Is the food good here?" Beatrix asked, turning up her nose. "It smells so…greasy."

"Their sandwiches are good, and the fried sweet potatoes too. Besides, is not like a little grease will kill you." Hort told. Beatrix shrugged.

"I'll stick with the castle's dinners for now…so, do merchants eat a lot of fried stuff?" Beatrix asked.

"Eh, more like grilled. Jairo and I sometimes will fry stuff, but we stick to grilled fish. It's not bad for two people that live on a ship." Hort said, sipping his lemonade. Beatrix stared at him.

"You live on the ship? How big is it?" Beatrix asked, shocked.

"Well yeah, we sail every so often, is more convenient like that. Besides, is rather roomy. I have a bed and a nightstand, with a nice window and everything. We also have an extra sleeping quarter. It sounds bad, but is actually nice." Hort explained, but Beatrix looked at him as if he was speaking another language.

"Do you feel the ship moving because of the sea?" Beatrix asked. Her judgement was gone, replaced by genuine curiosity.

"At first, it was really annoying, but now I barely feel it. It's very soothing to have the sound of the ocean as a background noise. Even if it makes me want to go to the bathroom." Hort joked. Beatrix cracked a smile.

"You make it sound so fun, but I would feel so weird rocking back and forth…I do love the ocean though." Beatrix admitted, looking as pleased as Hort had seen her.

"Yeah, me too, but I feel certain…reverence towards it, because it's so unpredictable, but it's very beautiful, especially during nights with full moons. I get the perfect view from my room, it's absolutely gorgeous." Hort said, marveled.

"I wish I had that. My room doesn't face the coast and that really bums me out. Maybe I think your sleeping arrangements are questionable, but I envy your view." Beatrix said. Hort softly smiled.

"There's not much to envy from me, princess." Hort sighed. Beatrix placed her hand over his.

"Beatrix…" she swallowed, "please, call me Beatrix. I know you said it was teasing, but I like hearing my name. I have enough people calling me "Your Highness" or 'Princess'." Hort blinked and blushed at the familiarity, but smiled.

"As you wish, Beatrix…I like your name, it sounds pretty." Hort said, before blurting out: "it matches your face."

Beatrix stared at him. Hort's face went as red as the wine Ravan was serving.

He wanted the earth to split open and swallow him up. He was so stupid.

Beatrix laughed. Hort's embarrassment got worse.

"Please, ignore th—

"…Thank you." She said, between giggles. Hort still wanted to slap himself, but at least she seemed to like it….

"I'm sorry I said that. I don't know where that came from." Hort confessed.

"That _was_ awkward, but really endearing." Beatrix admitted. Hort put his face in his hands and groaned. Beatrix patted him on the back.

"Hey, you're fine. Really." Beatrix assured. Hort looked at her, then looked away.

"I bet you don't get that from a lot of lords or princes." Hort said.

"They write really bad sonnets and poems. I like your thing better."

Hort blushed profusely, but Beatrix laughed again.

After that faux pas, Hort ordered his dinner, and at least that kept him from saying more dumb stuff. Beatrix ordered a glass of water, but that was all she had, besides her usual daiquiri.

As Hort ate his fried sweet potatoes, Beatrix kept eyeing them. Hort didn't know if she wanted one, or if she was really grossed out.

"Do you want to try one?" He asked.

"…kind of, but I also don't want food poisoning." Beatrix replied. Hort held out one.

"Try it, you'll be fine. Not all peasant food is bad." Hort joked. Beatrix rolled her eyes, but took it.

"Is not bad, but that's all I'm having." She said. He shrugged.

"So, do you just come to this place on your own? Or does someone bring you?" Hort asked Beatrix.

"I got some guards my age to bring me here. I bribed them the first times, then they went along with it. They drop me off at the nicer side of town, I tell them to meet me at ten, and I come here, to this little pub where no one could think of looking." Beatrix explained.

"How do people not recognize you?" Hort wondered. She shrugged.

"The darkness, my cloak and usually taking off my makeup do the trick. Also, the fact I wear trousers instead of my usual gown; people are easily tricked when they're not looking for something out of the ordinary." Beatrix said. Hort nodded.

"And do you ever just take walks around town?" Hort asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I like going to the Turquoise Plaza. I love the fountains they have, even if there is that huge mosaic of our family. Staring at your own face in a mosaic is a strange feeling." Beatrix replied. Hort snorted.

"I can't relate to that…" Hort chuckled. Beatrix smiled to herself.

"I'd have a lot of questions if you could…so, is it just you and Jairo?" Beatrix asked. Hort nodded.

"Yeah…it has been for the past three or four years. Time gets fuzzy when you spend a lot of time sailing." Hort told. He pushed his plate forward and signaled to Ravan to come.

"Are you ready for your bill?" Ravan asked them. They shared a look, then nodded. Ravan went away, leaving them alone again.

"Are you leaving already?" Beatrix asked him. The clock marked 8:49. Hort usually left around this time, but Jairo did say he would come back at ten…

"Um…actually, do you want to go on a walk somewhere?" Hort offered. Beatrix looked taken aback for a second.

"Well, where would we go?" She asked.

"I don't know, the gardens that are like, 15 minutes away?" Hort proposed. She thought about it for a second.

"They probably are closed, but I don't see why not."

%%%

The gardens _were_ closed, but Hort didn't really care. He liked seeing all the flowers they had, even if Beatrix moped about the gardens being closed.

"I thought castles had huge gardens." Hort pointed out, as they sat in a bench not too far from the gardens.

"They do, but I like coming to the public ones. I guess is not too bad; we did get this bench." She smiled, as she took off her hood.

"Woah, woah, woah, what happened to all the secrecy?" Hort asked. Beatrix shrugged.

"It's dark enough and there's no one around. Besides, is not like you mind seeing my face…right?" Beatrix…teased? Hort shook his head, looking at the ground.

Mind it? He spent too much time thinking about her face. It was becoming a problem.

"Well, is not like I can see it too well anyways, is too dark." Hort said. Beatrix rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, no one will see me. Why did you want to go on a walk? That took me by surprise." Beatrix confessed. Hort shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess the Tattered Sail was feeling too stuffy and I wanted to leave but I didn't want to leave you there again." Hort admitted. He liked talking to Beatrix. She questioned the most mundane things to him, with the utmost curiosity, even if he could hear some haughtiness in her.

She was also a great listener, and he needed that sometimes.

"Oh…well, that's actually really considerate of you. It's also relieving to know you actually like talking to me and is no longer because I kind of forced it on you…" Beatrix said.

"Were you worried about that?" Hort chuckled.

"Well I mean, I just kind of wanted to think you actually like talking to me." Beatrix admitted.

"Oh, well, yeah. Is nice talking to someone else my age, even if our lives are super different. I mean, most merchants I know are like, thirty, so is pretty refreshing talking to another…sixteen year old?" Hort said, grinning.

"Yeah…and I am sixteen. Could I ask you something?" Beatrix questioned. Hort nodded, but wondered what she was going to say.

He was expecting something deep, judging by the tone of her voice.

"You said that merchants sail a lot, does that mean you're going to go off for, I don't know, four months and then come back? Or would it be like you leave and settle for another kingdom for and indefinite amount of time?" Beatrix asked.

"…probably more like the first one, but Jairo would probably be the one to leave while I stay and work out other stuff." Hort replied. Moonlight hit Beatrix's face, and for a moment, he could have sworn there was relief painted across her features.

"Oh, I see." She said.

"Why, would you miss me?" Hort teased, but he also felt genuinely curious.

"I was just asking! Again, is nice to have someone to talk to , at least once a week, about something other than, I don't know, how many acres of land they own." Beatrix rambled. Hort chuckled.

"If you say so…um, as much as I love our…weekly sessions, I need to go now. I said I'd be back by ten, but I had fun tonight." Hort said.

"I should probably do the same. I liked taking a walk, even if we just ended up sitting at a different location." She said, fiddling with a hair strand out of place.

"Are we doing this Thursday next week or Tuesday?" Hort asked.

"Do you what to try Saturday?" Beatrix offered. Hort considered it for a moment. Then nodded.

"Sounds like a solid plan. Saturday at eight?" Hort asked. Beatrix nodded.

"Good night, pr—Beatrix." Hort sheepishly said. Beatrix grinned.

"Good night, Hort." She started walking ahead of him, but stopped in her tracks, turned around and walked over to him.

"Are you alri—" Hort didn't finish that sentence, because Beatrix surprised him with a peck on his cheek, and Hort didn't even know how to react.

Beatrix smiled sheepishly, before disappearing among the trees' shadows. Hort stood there like an idiot, grinning teasingly at the princess.

And that was when he knew he was in deep, deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a month since Beatrix started seeing Hort on a weekly basis. She was becoming fond of the merchant, and she knew she probably shouldn't be hanging out with him, but he felt so… _real_.

Maybe he was a little….obtuse sometimes, like when he asked if all royal families were secretly related, but he was fun and he always respected her wishes to not butt in. He always talked about the must mundane stuff, and even his problems seemed from a completely different world compared to hers.

Too bad she couldn't tell anyone about him.

People were starting to get suspicious there was something going on with her. Beatrix would just wave it off and say she was happy because it was spring, and she loved spring, which wasn't even a lie. Some people bought into it, but some would always give her a suspicious glance. Especially Reena, her best friend.

Even though Reena was the princess of Pasha Dunes, she was staying over at Jaunt Jolie for the first six months of the year. Beatrix had known Reena since before she could even speak. To say they knew everything about each other would be an understatement. Beatrix was starting to sweat; Reena was catching on, and Beatrix couldn't and didn't want to keep this from her.

One evening, as Beatrix was brushing her golden waves, Reena was sitting by her balcony. They had been talking a few minutes, but a silence had settled over them.

"Bea, what is going on with you? I know there's something….and it sounds like it's not a bad thing, either." Reena said softly. Beatrix glanced at her through the mirror, then shook her head.

She could trust Reena, but she would have so many questions, and Beatrix didn't know if she could answer all of them.

"It's nothing, really." Beatrix replied calmly, keeping her gaze on her reflection . Reena frowned at her. Beatrix turned to face her.

"Oh come on Beatrix! I'm starting to get concerned for you. Is it related to your possible engagement?" Reena asked. Beatrix's stomach dropped.

For a few months, there had been talks between her parents and the King and Queen of Foxwood, about a possible marriage alliance between her and their oldest son, Chaddick. Beatrix knew him, loved him even….but not enough to marry him any time soon. Or _ever._

"No, and I'd really appreciate it if we dropped that topic." Beatrix said icily, but noticing Rena's expression, she softly added "It's just that…I've been mingling with some people I shouldn't be even seeing."

Reena quirked her eyebrow.

"What do you mean? How do you even leave the castle without being seen? You're _always_ watched. _We_ are always watched." Reena questioned.

"Catacombs are never watched. There's a secret exit through it. Once I've gotten caught, and once have the guards been bribed." Beatrix replied. Reena gasped.

"Beatrix! That's so dangerous and bad! Who even are you anymore?" Reena teased. Beatrix rolled her eyes.

"See? This is why I didn't bring it up…" Beatrix instinctively looked around before whispering, "It gets worse."

"I'm sure it does! Who is this mystery someone? Are they a her or a him?" Reena asked, quirking up her eyebrows.

"A he. He's a merchant. Apparently he works by the ports. We meet by a little bar in that area. He's fun." Beatrix told. Reena gasped.

"Are you canoodling with a _peasant?_ Your parents would flip! But how did this even start?" Reena asked. Beatrix told her, and Reena grinned at her.

"Is this Lover Boy who has everyone wondering why you're in a good mood?" Reena teased.

"He is not…don't call him that, it's weird." Beatrix said, frowning.

"You make it sound like you have Weekly night rendezvous, do you just talk to him?" Reena asked. Beatrix nodded.

"Yes, but we also go on walks. He told me one day he'll take me to the beach, but I told him it needed to be really late at night." Beatrix said nonchalantly, or at least trying to sound like it.

"The beach? That sounds like the perfect romantic spot if you ask me….and you love the beach, so that's a double sweet gesture!" Reena pointed out. Beatrix grinned.

"Well, he offered to show me where he's stationed, and I never get to go to the beach anymore…I hope we get to see the stars too; they always look the best by the sea." Beatrix sighed happily.

"Are you sighing because of the stars or because of mystery boy?" Reena teased. Beatrix threw a cushion at her.

"The stars, obviously." Beatrix replied curtly, softly blushing.

"So Bea," Reena started, "do you like this boy?"

"Well yes, otherwise I wouldn't be spending all this time with him." Beatrix replied, obviously playing. Reena sighed.

" _Beatrix_."

"Fine. You got me….this is the worst thing that I have done. You know, maybe this is why we shouldn't mix with commoners: we catch feelings and then we cannot get rid of them." Beatrix sighed. Reena stood up, walked up to Beatrix, and put her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Bea. I didn't know you felt so deeply." Reena said.

"I…I don't know. I think about him a lot, and when I have a bad day, he makes me feel better. He is so different from every noble that I have met, Reena. It makes me kind of angry that I have to keep a bloodline…" Beatrix thought out loud.

"If it was a different situation, I would be all about his feelings reciprocating yours, but I don't know if it would be a good thing….although I do love the idea of starcrossed lovers…." Reena mused. Beatrix looked at her, as if to say "really?"

"It's definitely more fun reading about them than being one. Even though it's just me liking him. Actually no, he's definitely into me too. He compliments me way too much, and he just acts strangely towards me…" Beatrix analyzed, and Reena laughed.

"Perhaps it could work out. I mean, for a little while." Reena thought. Beatrix frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look, just because you frolic around the beach and have some drinks, it does not mean is serious…besides, if nobody catches you, it never happened…" Reena suggested. Beatrix smirked.

"Who's being dangerous and bad now?" Beatrix teased. Reena giggled.

"Bea, I want you To at least taste some romance! Is it forbidden? Yes! It is! But so what? You also are a human being with needs. Emotional needs. If this merchant or whatever makes you happy once a week." Reena advised. Beatrix smiled.

"You do have a point…."

A cool breeze blew, as Beatrix stood amidst trees by The Tattered Sail. She had her purple hood around her, but today she had decided to wear her summer white dress instead of the trousers she usually wore when she snuck out.

Hort had said he wanted to go somewhere else tonight, but since they didn't know many of the same places, they decided to come here as a starting point.

There was no sight of clocks around her, and she was hoping Hort would show up soon; it was getting darker and the breeze felt cold on her legs. She was starting to regret the dress.

As she pulled her hood tighter around her head, she felt someone tap her on the back. She whirled around, hoping it'd be Hort, and thankfully, it _was_ him.

"Hey, uh, I hope I didn't scare you." Hort said. Beatrix waved him off.

"I'm always a bit jumpy when I go out on my own; don't take it to personally." Beatrix explained.

"Understandable. I'm jumpy too and I'm not a princess. I can't imagine what it must be like." Hort thought out loud.

"So, where are you taking me? You said you wanted to show me a different place." Beatrix asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just follow me; I think you'll like it." Hort said, grinning. Beatrix frowned. She wasn't too fond of trusting people's likes.

They walked through many trees to avoid the crowds. The city had an interestingly high number of trees, but they also caught glimpses of houses and some parlors. Beatrix wasn't too familiar with this part of town, and she really wished Hort was right and she'd like it.

The tree branches kept getting in the way, so much that one smacked Beatrix in her face. Hort snorted, to which she smacked him in the arm, but fearing she'd lose sight of him, she gingerly took a hold of his wrist. He turned around, surprised.

"What? I don't want to get split up…" Beatrix huffed, cursing the heat upon her cheeks.

"Um, I don't think we would, but…alright." Hort said sheepishly.

Eventually, the moonlight lit the way, and the trees quickly became palm trees, and the air filled with the sound of waves crashing onto the shore.

That _fool._

Beatrix was irritated at the mystery he had given to a beach visit, but she was also relieved to be here, and also excited.

"You wanted to come to the beach? That was it? You made it sound like you were going to take me somewhere more…" Beatrix started.

"Strange?" Hort suggested. Beatrix shook her head.

"I don't know. But I do know you were an idiot for not telling me sooner." Beatrix scolded.

"I did say I'd take you to the beach one day…" Hort muttered, "but, do you like the idea? I thought you said you liked the beach…" He fiddled with his hands. Beatrix's gaze on him softened, touched by the fact he thought of this.

"Yes, of course I do. I just wished you hadn't been so weird about it." Beatrix laughed. Hort met her gaze and grinned lazily.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Hort asked stupidly.

"Well, yes. We're kind of here already." Beatrix said.

They made their way through the sand, talking about their week so far. Beatrix got annoyed of the sand on her sandals, so she took them off. She liked the feel of sand against her feet, and she liked hearing the waves.

"So, I have a question for you." Beatrix announced. She saw Hort momentarily flinch, but ignored it.

"Yeah?"

"I know you move around a lot because of sailing, and that you technically "met" me before; have there been other people that, like, left you an impact?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah, a few. Mostly negative impact but yeah." Hort admitted.

"Like who?" Beatrix pressed, feeling curious.

"Well, when I was about twelve or thirteen, there was this one girl. Her name was Sophie. I really liked her. Like a lot. But she kept rejecting me, even though I was like, really nice to her and stuff. It really hurt at the time." Hort said, looking at the horizon, but Beatrix frowned.

"Yeah, I mean I get it, but it kinda sounds like you thought she'd like you just because you were nice. It doesn't work like that, Hort. If you get rejected, odds are that they mean it and don't care how 'nice' you are." Beatrix observed, judging Hort in the slightest.

"Well yeah, but is being nice like not, appealing or something?" Hort asked.

"Yeah, when a girl is actually into you. If not, and you're just being nice so they like you back, it kind of makes you an entitled jerk." Beatrix snapped. Hort looked at her, unsuspecting of what was coming.

This was probably the worst thing she'd heard Hort say. She had the right to say it, even if he didn't want to hear it.

A few minutes of silence passed by. Beatrix was starting to wonder if she had been too harsh. She stood by what she had said, but she also didn't want to ruin the evening.

"Hey, are you alright?" Beatrix sheepishly checked. Hort looked at her for the first time in a few minutes.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, you were right, but it did sting; I _was_ an entitled idiot." Hort admitted.

"I said jerk, but yeah. I didn't mean to, make stuff awkward, but you needed that." Beatrix said, looking ahead. Hort nodded.

"I'm not like that anymore, you know?" Hort said. Beatrix looked at him, but he didn't.

"What do you mean?" Beatrix asked.

"Like, _that_. I don't know, I guess that if I were to take rejection, I wouldn't react like that." Hort explained. Beatrix nodded. She was glad he hadn't been insulted by his words. It didn't erase the fact he believed that stuff, but at least the merchant was willing to listen.

"Yeah, I figured. I still wanted to smack some sense into you."

"Wait, Bea…why did you ask me that?" Hort questioned her. Beatrix raised her eyebrows.

"Only my parents and my best friend call me 'Bea'…I guess we're that close now, huh?" Beatrix teased him. She was amused at the sight of him sputtering and blushing.

"Do you mind? It was just a slip up and I didn't mean for it to happen, I can totally stop it though." Hort rambled. Beatrix giggled.

"You're okay. I like it when people do it, but only if I say it's alright." Beatrix declared.

"You still didn't answer my question, though." Hort pointed out. Beatrix shrugged.

"I like hearing about your life. I don't know, I guess I just like hearing about your merchant trips and adventures." Beatrix confessed. She felt Hort's gaze on her.

"Really? They're not that interesting, but it sure feels nice to be heard. You know Bea, I really like how honest you are. I feel like you'd always tell me the truth about everything." Hort said. She let out a soft laugh.

"I try, but I feel people don't like that too much. You're the first one to say that. It's kind of sweet." Beatrix said absentmindedly. Hort chuckled. But Beatrix saw him focus his eyes ahead, and she noticed it too: a lonely pier laid on the horizon.

"We should go there." Beatrix suggested, a teasing glint shone in her eyes.

"We should." Hort grinned.

They stood at the pier, looking at the sea as the moon shone over them. Beatrix would still some glances from Hort, and she'd hope he didn't catch her. They didn't really talk as much, but she appreciated his company.

"Hey Beatrix, could I ask you something?" Hort said, breaking the silence. She nodded. "Did you like, ever actually dreamed about marrying a prince? I mean, just curious." Hort said. Beatrix snorted.

"Yeah. I was an idiot when I was in my tween years; I wanted my parents to set me up with Tedros of Camelot just because I thought he was cute. I'm glad they didn't: he was not a bad guy, but he was kind of an idiot." Beatrix said. Hort laughed.

"Do, do you still want to marry a prince? You make it sound like they're all the same jerks." Hort said.

"Not really…" she whispered. "I wish I had more of a choice…so that I could be with someone I really want to be." She absentmindedly found his hand, and she felt him lace his fingers with hers. She gazed at him, and he returned it, looking a bit breathless. As if he understood something.

As if he knew too much.

He took down her hood, revealing her long, blonde flowing waves, and he brushed her hair away from her face. She felt too comfortable with him caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. He looked surprised that she was letting him this close, but she did nothing to discourage him.

"I didn't know you had these many freckles…they're really cute." Hort observed, chuckling. Beatrix smiled coyly.

She gazed at his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, but she brushed away the thought. It would be wrong. It would be a terrible idea for her to do it. It would ruin everything.

"I…I really should go now." Beatrix announced, looking down at the floor. She realized Hort felt as crestfallen as her.

"Oh…of course. Could I walk you to the Tattered Sail?" Hort asked. Beatrix nodded.

They walked in silence, but Beatrix, once again, took hold of Hort's hand.

He didn't question it this time.

When they had made their way back, and they were ready to exchange goodbyes, Beatrix, forgetting all manners and etiquette, planted a quick peck on his cheek. She felt him tense up, and she immediately regretted it.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean for you to be uncomforta— but she didn't finish her thought, because he too gave her a quick peck.

"I think we should be even now. Next Saturday, same time?." He whispered, shyly avoiding her crystal blue gaze. She nodded, confirming his question.

As she left, Beatrix realized she had gotten herself in a royal mess. But she just wanted to make it worse by seeing him again.

* * *

 _Bad News: I hadn't updated in 6 months_

 _Good News: I didn't give up on it!_

 _Also, seems like even though our princess is falling hard, she's not afraid to call out Hort, which is how I picture her._


End file.
